Battle Against Fate
by deformityofgod
Summary: Chapter 5 is up! Tetsuhiko, a powerful paper master, becomes the target of a tribe of knife wielding assasins. What will happen when he brings Yomiko into his ordeal, and will the two survive the relentless attacks of the knife tribe? Read and find out
1. Intro

Hello, my name is Tetsuhiko, Matsuki Tetsuhiko (but a lot of people call me Tetsu for short); and even though my name is of Japanese origin I am only half Japanese, the other half is American. I work for a bookstore named Used Books on a street called Jinbo-Cho (which, by the way, is the greatest place in all of Japan). I don't live too far from there, but I couldn't tell you what street it is, I just moved to where I live and the only way for me to identify my home is by landmarks and buildings. As you can tell I am somewhat forgetful.

I'm short: roughly about 5'3; I have short black hair that I don't really style, I just leave it a big mess of cowlicks, stray-hairs and tangles. My eyes are dark brown and I have the average build for a man my age, that being 24. Usually I like to wear a white T-shirt that has a blue collar and brown shorts that fall just below my knees; but if the situation demands it than I will wear formal attire or dress to the look that everyone around me is wearing.

However I do have a certain outfit for battle that I like to wear: dark shirts and pants and either a black trench coat or a black cloak to suit my hidden 'dark' side that I keep from my comrades.

I am a Paper Master, and quite the Paper Master I might add; my specialty is folding weapons of any sort: be it a large-scale cannon or a simple knife-blade. And yes I can fold guns as well, but those take a lot of work, as they are very complex and hard to get right; though they pay off quite nicely because I can make the bullet go anyway I want it to, no matter which direction the gun is aimed! I can also fold clothing, which comes handy because it lets me be prepared for any situation. I can lock pick and even make key card imprints (which believe-it-or-not, isn't very difficult). And, most favorite of all, I can make paper wings and fly with them as a backpack design.

Like all the other Paper Masters, I _love_ to read. My favorite author is A. Rice; I just can't get enough of her mystifying tales of darkness. I also enjoy the reading of poetry of all sorts, as I too am a poet and I like to write all the different styles that the published poets write. I don't really do too much besides eat, read and fold though. Sometimes I'll go out and seek adventures that require my paper manipulating skills, like becoming a body guard or infiltrating certain places that a normal person cant get to unnoticed.

Also, I will work for a secret company called Dokusensha from time to time. They are involved in the retrieval of rare books from certain places or persons who keep them for themselves. I consider it to be stealing but they tell me that they are the liberators of the rare books, and that's what makes them the 'good guys'. But that doesn't matter too much to me though, just as long as I can get a copy of the rare book (copy, as in they write down the contents and give me a printout of it). I like the thrill of it all too, reading is great but sometimes it can get boring; and when it does that's when I go seeking action!

But enough of the introductions that I so often drag out. I am here to tell you a story, the story of how I met a girl who was far better than myself at folding, as if she had done it since birth. It has been two years since last we met, and there isn't a moment that I miss her. Her name is Yomiko Readman, the most powerful paper master of all. And though I really hate to admit it, she is the only girl that I ever…

Well, that's irrelevant for the time being...

First I will tell a brief summary of my child-hood and teenaged years:

I was born in The Philippines on some island, though which one I don't know because shortly after my birth my parents moved to Japan in the city of Tokyo and I haven't lived anywhere else since. It was nice there, even though the city was loud and obnoxious I still lived quite happily with my parents, Christine and Naoki. My mother was American and moved to Japan when she turned 19, and shortly after she met my father (who was Japanese). They dated for a few years on-and-off until my father finally decided to propose to my mother. They got married and when my mother was 23 and my father was 25 they made me, a small little pain-in-the-ass.

My father worked as a computer programmer for some small company that never really made any big changes in computer technology; but it still allowed my mom to stay home and take care of me. My life with them was short, but still it was happy. Whenever I needed them they'd be there for me and comfort me, even when I was saddened for some petty reason. I wouldn't really pay attention to school simply because it bored me, I wanted life to be more adventuress!

Sometimes my mother and father would go driving off to some faraway retreat for the weekend and leave me with some random relative that I had no particular fondness of. But I would gladly let them go so they could be together, even when I was a small child I knew that a relationship was an important thing for a man and a woman to have. Of coarse, if I had known what would happen on one of those trips, I would have never let them go to begin with.

One weekend when I was 10 I stayed with my aunt and her two boys. She had a lot of books and always gave me her old ones, saying that I should expand my mind. But that never interested me in comparison with the mediocre action that I would find in the streets. Anyways, they were heading to a building called 'The Eastern Sun Resort' in Northern Tokyo, planning to spend the weekend there with each other. But there was some rat-bastard that had a grudge against someone who was staying in a particular room at that place, someone with a cruel heart and explosive intentions.

I didn't know what had happened until I saw it on the television; it was all over the news, what he did; _'Eastern Sun blows up in tragic terrorist attack; almost everyone there was killed. Among those were…'_

And I heard it, their names. I knew what happened; I knew that they…

For months after the police searched for the one that did it; the one who so heartlessly killed all those people. Killed my parents. Still, there were no leads and no suspects; _there was no one._ Whoever did it got away with it; they were never found and never served the punishment they so rightfully deserved.

I was devastated by my parents' death. My aunt took me in and cared for me as her own, though I hated her and hated the school I went to; I hated that life. I stopped seeking risk and adventure and turned to books, which so easily took my mind off of my parents. I focused on my schoolwork as well, trying not to let down my parents that were watching me from heaven. I prayed to them every night; but honestly, I really lost my belief in god the day I knew they were dead.

As the years passed my pain started to lessen, though really it didn't stop hurting. My aunt took advantage of me and made me do things that her own children wouldn't do. They would make me go chase after taxi-cars just so they could get a ride; she would make me literally _run_ to the store, and if I wasn't back before a certain time I would get beaten by her two boys that were older and stronger than me. And the worst thing they ever made me do, was that when we were near a fire-escape my cousin purposely let his balloon go and said, "if you don't go get that then we'll beat you down to a bloody pulp."

Of coarse I went after it, I knew that he would make his threat real if I didn't do as he said; but from doing all the tasks they had forced me to do, I gained new agility and speed: within moments I climbed above the balloon and grabbed it. And just to piss him off, I popped the balloon and threw it down to him yelling "WHY DON'T YOU COME UP AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

Later I got beaten.

But whenever I wasn't getting beaten or forced to do pointless tasks, I read. And as I read I started to develop my paper folding skill. At first I didn't realize what I was doing until one day I was reading a book that had a dancing scene in it, and when I looked up I realized that the paper on my desk was dancing by my own will! It took me months to simply perfect making paper hard; and years more to develop the techniques that I use today. These abilities were a gift and I always treated them like that.

Though when I turned 17, I couldn't help but return-the-favor to my aunt and her two sons. I cant tell the story now, but let me just say that they _never_ bothered me again.

When I turned 18 I got a job at Used Books and moved out of that hole-in-the ground where I had lived for so long, and into an apartment a few miles away from Used Books. I would have moved closer to work but that apartment was all I could afford. Eventually I ran into a man from Dokusensha that had been watching me for sometime, and said that I would be perfect for his line of work. I've never really liked the morals behind their work, but the pay is good and they reunited me with my old love of action.

And now I bring you to the present, and to my story, where I shall tell you of the adventure I had with 'The Paper', Miss Yomiko Readman.


	2. Ch 1Dokusensha and

Chapter 1: Dokusensha and the Paper Master 

My story begins when I was 21; a mission that I had with the Dokusensha organization.

I had the weekend off and I was waiting to read a new book I had just bought, but my book would have to wait for I got a phone call. A man from Dokusensha named Mr. Kim had called and said that I was needed for a special mission to retrieve a book from a place on a remote island called Incognito that was located in The Philippines, and that it would take at least the weekend. My birthplace…I had never really thought that I would ever go back there; this news didn't really didn't have any special meaning to me, but it still seemed a bit interesting that I might return from whence I came.

I agreed to the mission and within the hour I was on an airplane to the Philippines.

Mr. Kim wasn't lying when he said it was a remote island, if there wasn't a guide for me there already I would have never found it; not even the natives knew where the island was. We had to take a boat privately owned by the Dokusensha organization to get to it. It took about an hour to get to Incognito, it didn't really have anything special on it: there was a small mountain that had a mansion built into its side, with some trees surrounding it and a sandy beach. As we moved closer I saw that there was a dock with a boat resting at its side. We stayed away from the dock for some time, waiting until the sun set. It was during that time that my guide informed me on my mission.

Pulling out a blueprint he began pointing at various places. "This is where we believe the book is, in the third tower on the right. Our observation crew has informed us that that is the only building that lights are on inside; the rest of it seems abandoned. Over here is where we will drop you off at and from there you will have to make your way into the lair on foot. Over here is where we will pick you up." Pulling out pictures he showed me what the book's bindings looked like and that it was called Twilight Blaze by a codenamed author called S.H. Cooler. Handing me an ear-piece and a small microphone he then informed that I had an hour to infiltrate the building, find the book, and get out; if it took longer than that without finding the book then I would have to abandon my current position and head to the rendezvous point. If I found it and I was on my way to the meeting place, then I would have to radio in more time.

He gave me a satellite picture of the island and the blueprints. He said I had 30 minuets to study everything before I had to prepare to begin the mission. Carefully I studied the schematics…

I have known some Paper Masters to carry around their paper in suitcases, but I didn't prefer such a thing. Instead I carried paper in a backpack and 2 folders that I tied together and carried in my hand. Changing into my battle outfit (the dark clothes and a black trench coat) I left the boat and sped down the dock, easily evading any noticeable traps. From the dock there was a pathway that led to the mansion that I initially took, only to go away from the trail and search for an alternative entrance. The place wasn't very heavily guarded, in fact the only thing to protect the mansion was the obvious booby-traps that were so obvious to me.

As I drew closer to the mansion I saw that no one had tended to it for years; there were vines climbing up the sides of the walls and tall grass surrounding the entire parameter. Taking out some paper from my first notebook I threw it towards the building and made it cut the grass so I could more easily get to the walls. Then with those same sheets of paper I made a grappling hook and threw it to the top of the first tower (which according to the map was the second tower on the left) and made it bind to something that was on the roof. Quickly, I climbed up the tower and than stood on the roof.

The next part was easy; I folded a pair of wings out of the paper in my backpack and flew over the roofs of the towers, making sure that no one noticed me. When I got over the roof of 'the third tower on the right' I used the wings to cut a big hole in the wall for me to enter. Unfortunately that hole made a large crashing sound and I was sure that whoever lived here was alerted by this. Making the paper return to my bag I looked down at my watch to see how much time was left…seventeen minutes. I had to work fast.

The room I entered didn't have bookshelves, I had to look elsewhere. Exiting the room I saw that there was only one way to go, down. Hurriedly I ran down the stairs, making sure not to waste time, and ducked my head into each room to see if anything regarding books were in them. Nothing. All there I saw was empty room after empty room, and nothing even resembling a bookshelf or bookcase. Fifteen minutes. Suddenly I heard a voice from down below asking who was here and what I wanted. He knew I wanted his book and I had no other choice but to take him on.

I ran to the bottom of the stairs to find a large open-spaced room with pillars all around the ends of the room and candle light for illumination. I stepped into the center of the room and called out, "Give me the book.'

He laughed, believing himself to be superior to me and my skills, foolish. Stepping out from a pillar at my left he revealed himself: a tall man, at least 6'4 and ghastly-pale skin as if he hadn't been outside for months. His hair was long, down to his back, and brown. He had a scrawny build and wore a white trench coat.

Smiling a crooked smile he said, "Well well, it's been quite some time since I had a decent fight. Tell me young one, what is your name? I need to know what to write on your grave."

"Tetsuhiko, and that's all you'll ever learn from me," I replied.

He began to laugh even more, "Ha, this should be amusing." And with that said he removed his coat, showing that he had throwing knives in straps all over his body and two large daggers at his sides.

Taking some out, one for each finger on his right hand, he thrust them at me and then ducked behind a pillar. Using the paper in my second folder I shielded myself from their sharp edges with a paper shield that encircled me, and then I heard them clattering on the floor as if made useless.

"A Paper Master…I see, this should be better than I thought!"

He grabbed one of his daggers with his left hand and took another handful of knives with his right, and tried the same throwing maneuver he used before. I easily blocked his knives with the paper shield, then lowering it I saw him dashing at me with animal like speed. Thinking fast I made the shield into a two large blades and blocked his attack with one blade, then struck at his side with the other causing him to bleed.

He laughed again and then pulled out his second blade, "C'mon, give me all you got!"

With his second dagger he cut my defensive sword in half, but I made the split half of it return to regular hard paper and then I sent then flying at him. I watched them cut his body all over, making his limbs bleed too much for movement. I used the second blade to bind his limbs to the ground so he couldn't move. He was trapped.

Grabbing him by the collar I yelled, "WHERE THE HELL IS IT?" His sight looked away from me and to a large black stone on the middle of the floor.

"Its there…now kill me, I've lost," he replied in a sorrowful tone.

Letting him go I said, "I'll let Dokusensha deal with you. I personally have no interest in _killing_ you." His anguish in defeat disgusted me. I moved to the stone and easily removed it from its holding place, and sure enough it was there. Twilight Blaze…

I looked to my watch, THREE MINUTES! I took the book and using my remaining paper I folded a second pair of wings and flew out of the tower and towards the rendezvous place. I tried radioing in for more time but the signal wasn't strong enough. Two minutes. The island seemed so large now, like its size grew as my time shortened. I needed to get there before they left without me. Over the hills and trees I flew, speeding as fast I could. One minute. Almost there but I might not make it. Thirty seconds. I see it, they're so close yet its so far. Fifteen seconds. I'm almost there but they're starting the engines, damn this weak signal. With all of my strength I forced the wings into overdrive and burst into beyond bird-like speed. My wings are falling apart; I'm not going to make it. Five…four…three…two…one…

With the last of my energy I crashed onto the deck of the boat, making a big skid mark across the surface. I almost lost the book to the sea, as my hand was off the edge, but I didn't let go, not once did I let go. I gave the book to my guide and he in turn handed me a toilet paper roll that he said was a 'voucher' for my payment. Only one? I remarked on this and reluctantly he gave me second one.

It was a long trip back; all I could think of was my book that awaited me. The sea currents dragged us along back to the mainland…what a nice current.


	3. Chapter 2 Encountering THE PAPER

_Okay, sorry this took so long to post on here but i was having a bit of writers block for this story... Well, thanks to my reveiwers; especially Sarah who gives me such in depth reveiws. I will try to follow your help..._

* * *

Chapter 2: Encountering 'The Paper'

Home. It was a nice and sunny day in the middle of July. I had just got off from another great day at work. Eagerly, I raced down the streets of Jinbo-Cho towards home so I could finish a book called Midnight Delirium by an American author named J. McArthur that I had started to read the night before; the climax drew near in it and the main character was about to face his nightmarish reality that he had tried to deny since the chain-of-events that led to his slow insanity began. It was all too exiting, and I wanted so desperately to finish the book and find what happened to the hero of the story. I read so much of the book last night that I forgot to eat, and I even overslept for work…but my boss didn't mind _too_ much.

I jumped over a stopped car at a street intersection that drove to far into the crosswalk. The man in the car stepped out to yell, "HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING" but all I could do was turn around and briefly apologize before heading on my way. I walked down the usual shortcut that I discovered many months ago: duck under the stairs here and climb over the building there. I linked a paper hook onto a light pole and jumped off the top of a particular building and down back into the streets. I landed safely on the ground and then pulled the paper hook back to me. I was almost out of Jinbo-Cho; all I had to do was turn a corner and I'd be home.

I turned the corner and BAM! A woman ran into me and knocked me flat on my ass, of coarse she suffered the same fate as well. I looked up from the ground and saw that she had a suitcase-on-wheels that was becoming popular. Slowly I stood up and studied her features. She wore black shoes, a long white coat that had brown shoulder covers and wrists, and a business looking outfit made up of a long black skirt, a light-brown vest that had a white shirt and red tie underneath it. She couldn't have been any taller than myself, at the most 5'4; she had long black hair that she obviously neglected to comb, and black glasses to decorate her face. And her eyes…I couldn't see her eyes; I had knocked her unconscious!

Kneeling down by her side, I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up to a sitting position and began to shake her asking "Hey miss, are you alright?" For a moment there I was scared, thinking that I might have seriously hurt her; slowly I scanned her for any noticeable injuries. It took me a moment to realize that I had seen her at my work many times before, but I didn't ever pay attention to her until now. She looked very cute, and even though she wasn't conscious it was obvious that this was a very pretty girl.

I shook her again and to my surprise she woke. She placed her hand over her glasses and made sure they weren't misplaced or broken, and then with innocent blue eyes she looked up at me and asked "Ugh, what happened?"

Relieved I sighed and hugged her in a friendly way, and not even taking into consideration that I was felling her body against my own…(what? No I wouldn't lie about that!); and then helped her up off the ground. "You and I were turning the same corner way to fast, and then we collided," I explained to her. Then placing my hand on the back of my head and grinning I continued, "I guess you were the one who got the bad part of the deal…are you all right? Miss…"

She slowly stood and dusted herself off. Then collecting her suitcase she said, "It's Readman, Yomiko Readman, and I'm alright, just a few bumps and scratches. And I'm really sorry about running into you-its just that there's this book that I wanted to finish reading, but I lost it somewhere…"

"Oh? What book might that be?"

"Its called Midnight Delirium by this American author named…"

"J. McArthur," I interrupted, surprised that she was reading it too. "I'm reading the same book and I wanted to get home so I could finish it."

"Oh wow!" she exclaimed. "Isn't it a great book? I've just gotten to the part where Tom is about to face his nightmare of a life and-"

"No way, I'm at the same exact part!" I interrupted again, I have a tendency of doing that every time-to-time.

"Ohh, that's cool. Uh, hey what's your name?" she asked, remembering that she hadn't yet asked me.

"Its Matsuki Tetsuhiko, but you can call me Tetsu if you want…"

"Tetsuhiko huh…umm, do you think you can help me find my book?"

"Sure," I replied, glad to be in the company of someone besides myself. "Now try to remember, where did you last have it?"

"Aww…it could be anywhere…"

"Great…"

We searched for an hour, talking of small things and slowly getting to know each other better. It turned out we had quite a few things in common, such as the great love of books we shared and the fact that we were both paper masters (though she has always been a much better paper master than myself). She had a job as a substitute teacher at a nearby high school and had a writer friend there, Nenene Sumerigawa (of which who's writings I like rather well); and lived on this street, Jinbo-Cho. She was three years older than me, 23. But all this I'm sure you already know, that is, if you have heard about her story of saving the world…

But that is for further in this story and irrelevant for the time being. As I was saying, we searched for an hour, the sun setting above us as we asked every body we passed if they had seen the book. Nothing. No one knew of it, though several bookstore owners were eager to sell to us a new copy of it, though she hadn't the money to buy it and I had left my wallet at home, we were a pair of broke klutzes. She began to be saddened by the absence of her book.

"Its not here…its not anywhere," she said, beginning to tear in her eyes, though she tried to conceal it. "We're not going to find it…"

Her reaction to all of this pained me; I didn't want to see her like this. "Well…if you want I guess you can borrow my copy-"

"But your still reading it! I couldn't do that to you," she replied, surprised that I would do that for her.

"No really, its alright. I don't like seeing cute girls sad like this…oh, forgive me if you don't like being complimented by strangers."

She blushed, "Wow. No its alright, you can compliment me all you want. But are you sure you want to lend me your book?"

"Yes, but you have to do something for me though," I said, getting an idea in my head.

"Something?" she asked, finding it a bit fishy though what I wanted she hadn't a clue. "Like what?"

I thought about it for a moment, not wanting to seem so rude as to ask her out without hardly knowing her, but I wanted to see her again. "Just let me see you again…I know it sounds strange, but I really don't have anyone to 'hang out' with outside of work. I suppose I'm asking for your friendship, or maybe a chance to get to know you better, but I'm not sure which…"

I knew she would get freaked out and leave. That's how it always happens; I do something or say something that is disliked and all of the sudden I get abandoned. But to my surprise, she agreed.

"Well I suppose that's a fair trade, though it is kinda obvious what you're trying to do," she said, smiling. "…But it's alright. Now, where did you leave _your _book?"

"At my place, its that…way…" I replied, realizing that I didn't know where we were. I had lived in Jinbo-Cho for years and yet I didn't know where we were. "Umm…do you know where we are?"

"Why? Did you forget where we were?"

"Well isn't that obvious? I don't really go outside of my house unless for work or…never mind," I said, almost letting out my secret work for Dokusensha. "Well, I guess we should figure out which way it is back to Jinbo-Cho…"

"Don't worry, its this way," she said, pulling me by the wrist towards the way she went.

We had finally returned to Jinbo-Cho, though now it was well past eight and the sun had set, wakening the street lights that slept during the day. All of the bookstores had closed, as they usually don't stay open past six on Sundays. I guided her down the path towards my home that was at the end of the road. I had almost climbed over a certain building with my binding powers that was always in the way, but then I realized that I Yomiko was with me and I couldn't expect her to climb over a building. "This way," I said, directing her around the flagpole and turning into an alleyway, it was unusual for me to be taking this path since I had discovered that I could simply climb over a few particular buildings. "We're almost there."

"Okay…"

We hadn't really conversed since we started to head towards my home; it was obvious that she felt awkward from what I had said earlier and I thought I should apologize. "I'm sorry," I said, seeing the end of the alley.

"What do you mean?" she inquired.

"What I said earlier…I was out of line and shouldn't have said those things…"

"I said it's alright," she replied as I led her up the stairs towards the upper floor of the apartment building that I lived in. I pulled a key out from my pocket and opened the door.

"Wait here a moment, I don't want you to see my dirty place," I said, walking into my apartment and immediately tripping over a pile of books that I had left on the floor by the door. I fell to the floor, hitting it with a loud thud. Behind me I heard my door creaking open, was she coming in? Quickly I got up off the floor and turned around, seeing her standing in the doorway and looking at my apartment. I guess I should describe it, even though it's embarrassing to: I had a small apartment, it was like an American studio apartment, bedroom-a place with a small bed and a single pillow-and kitchen-a refrigerator with various foods in it and a sink that collected trash-combined into the same area with a door that led to my bathroom and shower; books were piled up everywhere I could put them, but only my most favorite of books were kept here, any other and I would sell them to Used Books for a trifle amount. I didn't have a television, I never needed one because all I do is read books and eat; but I did have a telephone, which is where I kept my more recently read books. Reaching into that pile I pulled out Midnight Delirium and handed it to Yomiko.

"You weren't supposed to see my mess of an apartment, but I guess its too late now."

Taking my book from me she said, "thanks Tetsu. And this place isn't that bad, it looks like mine. Maybe I'll let you see it one day."

Gesturing her towards the door we left my home, and I made sure to lock the door. I walked with her down the stairs, the pounding of our feet echoing against these cheaply made steps, and suddenly she stopped.

"Thank you so very much," she said, turning around and hugging me, letting me hold her for a second as to say 'thank you' in a different way. Letting go she said, "I know you want to walk me home, but I have something to do before I go, so you and I will just have to talk some other day…you work at Used Books, right?"

"Yes"

"Well then, I will come and visit you there and a few days. See you Tetsuhiko," she said. I watched her as she walked away, staring at the waving folds of her coat. I was mesmerized by the hug she gave me for gratitude. I would have stood there for minutes, but there was something flashing in the corner of my eye. I looked over to see that there was a throwing knife in the ground with the word 'revenge' inscribed in Japanese on its handle.


	4. Ch 3 REVENGE

_Sorry about my last chapter not being so well written, i was just trying to make a transition into this chapter while building a sort of relationship between the two. This one has alot more action in it, and is the real beggining, i think. Please read and reveiw._

* * *

Chapter 3: Revenge

I followed Yomiko, making sure that nothing bad came across her. Making a paper hook I climbed up the side of the building and kept close watch over her; jumping between buildings using various paper skills. She had walked down a few streets and into some plain looking building that seemed a bit run down; the outside was completely white and there was a little house at the top. Stepping back out she stood at the corner for a few minuets, waiting and humming some Beethoven song (at least I think she was, I couldn't really hear her). A taxi drove up next to her and she climbed into it, making some small talk with the driver. Quickly folding a pair of paper wings I followed them, far above the notice of any onlookers view.

The cab stopped, outside of the British Embassy, and she got out, paying the driver and thanking him. Why did she stop here of all places? I flew above a church and hid behind one of its gargoyles, disbanding my paper into the wind. Yomiko walked towards the door, speaking with the guard momentarily before moving on. I sighed and rested my head against the large concrete behemoth that stood eternally in pose behind me. At least she was all right. I looked up, staring at the stars and watching the clouds roll over the sky. Noise, what was it? Knife!

Jumping away I saw a knife blurring past me with speed I had never seen before; was this the same guy from before? I leapt to far away from where I had perched myself. I was falling over the edge of the church, tree branches smacking against my body. I hit the ground with a sudden THUD, aching all over and unable to move for a movement. Slowly I stood, regaining my senses and scanning my surroundings. Tree, grass, garden, church, gate, fence, and there he stood, a man similar to who I had fought before, but not the same one. He was about the same size as I; hair that fell to the middle of his back and very thin, almost anorexic looking. He wore black leather pants and long sleeved shirt, knives strapped everywhere he could have placed them. Unlike the man I fought before this one carried a large katana in place of daggers.

"Who are you?" I demanded, searching my body for any paper, but unable to find any. Why did I disband my wings?

"You killed my master, my only comrade. Now I will kill you, and when you're dead I will kill your comrade," he said, drawing throwing knives in the similar way his predecessor had. This wasn't going to turn out well.

"I didn't kill your master, the people I work for-"

"Well then you must have beat him, causing him to commit suicide; I am here for his revenge," he interrupted, beginning to walk towards me. "My name is Eico, and I am telling you this because this will be the last name you will ever hear!"

With speed much greater than his master he rushed at me, ready to strike me with his knives that were between his fingers as if here were to punch me. I leapt out of the way as best I could, but he stopped with a single foot in the ground and then used the other foot to turn quickly. He threw the knives in his left hand, then, jumping into the air he spun around and threw the knives in his right. All this happened while I was in mid air. I closed my eyes, thinking that I was going to die right there; pitiful how little I had done with my life. All of the worthless memories I could recall suddenly flashed before me in my mind's eye. _Goodbye Yomiko…_

I heard the sound of knives hitting a hard surface, and then falling to the ground simultaneously as I did. I felt the cool grass under my legs and arms, a soft breeze flowing over me. I was alive! I opened my eyes to see Yomiko standing at the gates of the church, copying Eico as she held sheets of paper in both hands. I looked over to see paper folded around the knives that were going to kill me, and Eico standing there, smiling.

"Are you alright Tetsu?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of Eico.

"Yes Yomiko," I replied. I got up and ran over to her by her side. "How did you…"

"Your not very good at following people. I saw you the moment I went into my house. But that's not important now," she said, readying herself. "We need to take care of him first."

"Right…"

"Ha, you think you can best me? Well then, have at you!" said Eico, pulling out his long blade and charging at us.

As fast as I could I said, "Yomiko I'm out of-"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," she said, folding the paper she held into an offensive stick. Eico slashed his blade at Yomiko, and immediately broke it in two. A stunned looked was instantly plastered on her face. "Oh no Tetsu…"

"The church, we need to get in," I shouted. Pushing Yomiko out of the way I invoked Eico's blade, and he eagerly followed. I dodged his first couple of slashes and ran towards the church doors. He lunged at me with a stabbing motion that I narrowly missed me, cutting my shirt. I stood in front of the church doors, watching Yomiko stand behind him and searching herself for paper. I tried to motion to her to stay back, but before I could Eico slashed at me in a diagonal cut, hardly giving me enough time to jump over his blade. He missed me and cut the door, instantly splitting it in two. I ran into the church, down the middle of the aisle, and grabbed a bible.

"You're finished!" I yelled. I took out all of the pages of the bible in a stream and began throwing sheets of paper at him. Yomiko ran behind him and put both of her arms up in a "Y" shape. All of the paper in the bibles came tore out and flew towards Eico. I was amazed. The paper from the bibles encased Eico in a cage that surrounded him on all sides.

"That should hold him," she said as she walked over towards me. Turning to me she asked, "Now why exactly did you follow me?"

"Eico here left me a little message, a throwing knife with the word 'revenge' inscribed in it. I was worried that he might go after you, so I followed you, watching out for anything bad that came your way." I grabbed my shoulder, which hurt most of all on my body, "but I guess I was the one that had something bad come at me huh?" She smiled, and then checked her glasses, making sure they weren't out of place. We both turned to Eico, and I asked, "so why did you want revenge so badly anyways? Was it really that important?"

Reluctantly he said, "it's a part of our tribes order…if someone in our tribe falls than we all rush to pick them up. Do you understand what I'm saying? I am only the first of many; they will all come for you…as for me…" he stopped, pulling out one of his throwing knives. "Defeat is our greatest shame, and the only way to deal with such shame is…" he forced the blade to his throat, forming the word 'suicide' on his lips as he fell to the floor. A large pool of blood poured out of him, upsetting Yomiko.

Placing my hand on her shoulder I reassured her, "its his way…the only way for him. If they're defeated then they have to die, whether it be by us of by themselves. Remember that for he said that there will be more, many more." I turned away, begging to leave; I didn't want to see this.

"Wait," she called to me as she walked next to me. "We need to stay…the police will-"

"The police don't matter. What matters is that you and I get prepared for this. Hopefully the others in his tribe don't know of you, but I suggest you get prepared for it just in case," I interrupted coldly, trying not to show the pain of all this. "I'll have somebody come and look at this, as for you…" I turned to face her, "I want you to come with me. The two of us have a better chance of survival if we stick together."

"Is that all you care about…your life?"

"It's not my life that worries me, it's yours. I can't leave you knowing that you could be in danger…but if we stay here then we will be blamed for Eico's death. That's how it always works…"

"But we can't just leave him here like this. He's dead in the middle of a church!"

"Like I said, I will have somebody come and look at this. But you and I have got to get out of here," I said, almost infuriated in my attempt to conceal my grief in the situation. "Yomiko, we have to go now!" Reluctantly she agreed and followed me. I took her by the hand and began to run, hoping that she realized that we needed to leave now. It was really all I could do, something from the past was becoming a reminder…


	5. Ch 4

Sorry for the 27 years worth of wait, i havent been able to get to a computer with internet. But now I'm back in school and able to load my documents here, so You'll be reading alot more now. Usagi, thanx for the reveiws, hope to hear more from ya. Sarah...CONTACT ME! You know my email, so contact me. I want to speak with you, though there is no subject, just to simply speak.Also, Sarah, if you want to be my editor (for my other stories, of course)

Ok, well this oneisnt one of the best...but the story does get beter (I've written 19 chapters so far) so stay tuned folks.

* * *

Chapter 4: Childhood and Prison Bars

We ran down random alleys, knocking down trashcans and whatever else we could behind us. Yomiko was yelling at me to stop, but I couldn't. I didn't want it to happen, not again. Forcing me to let go she stopped and demanded, "WHY ARE YOU RUNNING? WHY DON'T YOU TRUST THE POLICE TO DO THEIR JOB?"

I turned to her, grabbed her by the wrists and softly replied, "Do you know what it is…to be chased by police for something you didn't do?"

"What do you mean?" she asked as I let go of her wrists and turned away from her.

"…17…"

As I said, when I was 17 I got revenge on my aunt and her two children, but I didn't say what happened during and after. I told her this story, and now I will tell you.

After having perfected my folding powers to a certain degree I began to devise a plan so my aunt and cousins would never bother again. It was simple: I would simply sit in the living room as they watched television and, armed with a backpack full of paper, I would fold cages around the three of them. Then while they were trapped I would break all of their belongings and then slap them around. After I would just leave, keeping them inside the paper cages until the paper finally became weak and fell apart. Not much of a plan, I admit it, but I didn't want to do any serious harm to them, they were, after all, family.

I executed my plan, leaving them helpless in the cages for hours. But what I didn't expect was that they would find a way to get me back.

Around that time in Japan there was a notorious murder that had been named the _Phone Cord Murderer, _that strangled his victims to death with a phone cord; and my aunt called the police and pinned the blame on me. She told them that she discovered it in my journals, and when she confronted me about it I broke all of her valuables in her house and threatened to kill her. Not an hour after she alarmed the police I was arrested while walking down the streets of downtown Japan.

All sorts of false witnesses were immediately found and they all said the same thing. "Yes, that's the guy, I saw him running out of such-and-such house." Those liars, they hadn't even known me, the police just wanted to get rid of the _Phone Cord Murderer _case. They _paid _those people to officially claim that it was I that murdered those people. I was placed in jail and awaited a court date.

Shortly after I had been put in jail another murder had occurred of that like the _Phone Cord Murderer. _At first I was relieved because I thought that the police would immediately realize I wasn't who they were looking for, but as soon as the body had been found all sorts of theories came about. _More than one, _or _Tetsuhiko is the boss, and there's a whole lot of them out there._ My heart sank as all of these conspiracy theories were born, and I knew I was screwed; but then out of nowhere a police officer walked to my jail cell with a man by his side, and said that I was wrongly accused and free to go. I looked to the man next to the officer; it was Mr. Kim from Dokusensha.

I didn't see Mr. Kim again until I was 18, when he offered me a job at Dokusensha.

Of coarse I didn't tell Yomiko about Dokusensha, I was told that I couldn't tell anyone.

Yomiko seemed surprised by the story, that the police would do anything like that. She shook her head, "that isn't right, what they did to you. I understand why you don't trust them now…but still, we should-"

"Get out of here," I said. Reluctantly she agreed and we fled away from there as fast as we could.

We returned to Jinbo-Cho an hour later, Yomiko walking at my side as she guided me to her home. She had been quiet, wondering when the next of the tribe would strike. I too wondered, but I had other things on my mind, like what should I do about Yomiko. I needed to protect her, even if she was much powerful than myself.

Convinced that I had to do something to protect her I turned to her and said, "Stay at my house. I'll make sure your safe…"

She seemed shocked by this, as if what I had said seemed misinterpreted. "Listen Tetsuhiko, I don't know what you're thinking, but-"

"No, you don't understand, we need to protect each other. There's a whole tribe of those people looking for us and there's only two of _us; _if we turn our separate ways, who knows what will happen. They could strike as we sleep, or they could attack in large groups. We have to stay with each other for protection. When I said 'stay at my house' I meant so that I could protect you, not try to force you into bed with me," she blushed as I said that. "Come on Yomiko, they're looking for us, and we need to stay as far away from public as we can."

"Alright," she said in agreement. "But we stay at _my _home. Its less likely to be attacked where I live."

"Oh? And where do you live?" I asked.

"In a house that's on top of a building."

We walked down Jinbo-Cho, towards the building that I had visited earlier. I remembered the little house that was on the roof of the old place, but I didn't think that was where she lived. It was funny, she lived in an apartment building yet her home was on it's roof. I laughed.

She turned and smiled, "what? What is it?"

"You live on top of an apartment building instead of inside of it."

She laughed, "Oh its not an apartment building though."

"Than what is it?"

"You'll see…" she replied and took me by the wrist. She opened the door of the building and I saw what she meant. There were books everywhere, piles and piles of books, and to the side of the door was her suitcase. There were rooms that were filled, and even the elevator had books stacked inside of it. I was amazed.

She grabbed a book from a pile, my book, and led me through the jungle of books, being careful not to trip on any of the piles. We walked up a few staircases and eventually ended up on the top of the building. It was too dark for me to see the details of the roof, but the view was something worth seeing. Stepping away from Yomiko I looked out to the city, I never really looked at the city during the night, but this view was grand.

Grabbing my hand she motioned to the house. We went towards her home, and she opened the door and turned the light on via a switch. This place too was filled with books and periodicals, more than I had in my home. There were bookshelves, a bed with a metal frame, a telephone, a clock above it that didn't have the correct time, a window with an air conditioning unit above it, a post-board for reminders, a sink with a mirror above it, but no kitchen, and a door that likely led to a bathroom.

"Nice place," I said.

"Liar," she exclaimed as she closed the door behind her and turned to me. "Well, since were both here, why don't we finish that book." She moved to her bed and sat on the side of it, patting the surface in the gesture that invites someone to sit next to them. Happily, I sat next to her and opened the book to where I had left, and pointed to the exact paragraph. She smiled, "wow, this is exactly where I left off."

I laughed, "well then, why don't we read then?" She agreed and turned her head down. I sat next to her, shoulder to shoulder; it felt so nice to be so close to a woman like her. I looked over her shoulder and read, the words echoing through my mind. _Tom entered the house on top of the gloomy hill, his flashlight in hand. Nothing could have prepared him for what was to happen next. The door crept open as he… _


	6. Chapter 5

Well, no reviews...

This is where the story starts to...start...i dunno. Just read and review

* * *

Chapter 5: Interrupting Tranquility

I awoke, the room lighted by the rays escaping through blinds, the lighting giving a tranquil affect to the room. Groggily I realized that Yomiko and I had fallen asleep shoulder-to-shoulder, her head rested on my shoulder and my head rested atop of hers, we didn't even finish the book.

"Are you awake," I asked, but didn't get a response. I didn't want to wake her, so I smiled and closed my eyes. _Just a little longer, _I thoughtas I rested my head on hers' again, feeling the soft black hair rustle under my cheek. This was nice…so nice…

THUD. There was a loud noise at the door that immediately woke Yomiko and forced me to sit straight up. We both stared at the door, expecting something to happen. It did. With a second pound against the door it broke in two, a large axe poking through the remains of the door. Immediately I took the book out of Yomiko's hand and pulled out a few sheets of paper as I stepped forward. I saw through the doorway a large man, muscular like a body builder and short. Pushing the remains of the door he walked in.

"You!" he called out, his oversized axe lifted effortlessly by his hand. I could tell by the look in his eye he was angry, obviously for defeating the two before him. He was much more frightful than the other two though, he seemed to be completely made of muscle, each limb bulging with power. He wore a plain shirt with ripped off sleeves, and a pair of shorts that stopped at his knees. There were two smaller axes at his side and several tomahawks placed around his belt.

"You defeated master Eico, now I defeat you!" he yelled.

"What? Who the hell are you?" I called out as I stood before Yomiko.

"I am Eighth Master, Thor."

"Eighth Master? What?" I asked, but he didn't respond.

Taking his large axe into both hands he raised it above his head and then slashed down with an overwhelming force that hardly gave me a chance to jump back. His axe hit the ground, shaking the room, and when it did I used all of the paper in my book to bind his hands to the axe and hold bindings to the surrounding bookshelves.

"Yomiko, hurry! Out the door!" I commanded as I grabbed a stack of newspaper. As fast as she could she jumped over the behemoth and ran out. Throwing a sheet of newspaper around his face I ran over him and outside. The light blurred my vision for a moment and then slowly everything came into focus. We would have to fight on top of the roof. Scanning the surroundings I saw that he had climbed onto the roof, he was too large to fit through the rooms of the building!

Yomiko grabbed my hand and yelled, "Come on, this way!" Leading me into the dark corridors of the building we ran as fast we could; down the stairs, through the piles and piles of books. About halfway through the building I heard a loud roar and the sound that I didn't hear to often, it was of hard paper being ripped through. _He must be strong if he can rip through it while its still hard, _I thought as we ran down the last flight of stairs and out the door. We ran out into the street and saw that in every direction there were cars driving through the streets. _Great, now of all times, _I thought

I heard a second roar from above. Immediately I looked up to see the large man take hold of the railing above and leap down. With a tremendous force he landed in the middle of the four-way intersection, breaking the pavement yards around where he stood. The traffic on all sides stopped and boxed us in, each of the drivers and passengers getting out of their cars and running away at the sight of the man. We were trapped. Grabbing the two axes at his sides he began a slow walk towards us.

With Yomiko's hand still in mine I forced her behind me and said, "Stay here."

"Why? I can-"

"I will do everything I can to protect you," I interrupted, looking towards the beast. "I will protect you, no matter what!" She tried to stop me but it was too late, I had already begun walking towards the man. Taking the newspaper into my hands I leapt towards the man, the newspaper flying behind me in two connected streams. I saw him raise his left axe as I drew near. My muscles tensed. _This is it. _Forcing my arms in front of me I put my foot down and brought both of the paper streams before me and cased them around him, mummifying him but leaving a place for him to breath. I stood in front of him as he fell to his knees. I knew it wouldn't hold, he broke my paper bonds before. I hate being right.

With a growl he broke free of his paper suit, the individual sheets flying through the air, and threw a tomahawk at me. I knew Yomiko was still behind me, and I didn't want to risk her getting hurt, so as fast as I could I folded a stray paper that was still in the air around the blade of it so it couldn't penetrate me. With a blast of pain it hit my left shoulder, rendering completely useless. It hurt like hell, if I hadn't lessened the force of it then it would have torn my arm completely off. My arm cried in pain, telling my body to stop and seek relief, but I knew better. I had to protect Yomiko.

I thought as the paper flew through the air, the mammoth standing still and watching my pain, what could I do now. I couldn't bind him, he would just tear loose. I didn't know what else to do. I could kill him, but…

I looked back, and saw Yomiko, shaking in fear. What else could I do besides this? Placing my hand over my shirt I unfolded my paper shirt, returning it to it's natural paper form, and forced each individual sheet of paper to shoot forwards towards the monstrosity. I saw it fly towards him, but with a slash of his left axe he cut most of the paper in half, but not without a loss, for in doing so it dulled the axe beyond use. He only suffered cuts on his right arm and left leg, but he lost the use of his axe. Throwing to the side he raised his other axe.

Standing in an undershirt and my shorts I unfolded my paper shorts and preformed the same attack, thinking that maybe I could make his weapons useless. I was right, his right hand axe was made useless and was discarded as if it was worthless, but this time he suffered cuts on his left arm and right leg. He grabbed his last four tomahawks, two in each hand, and stood ready to throw them at me. _Ok, _I thought, _one more time._

Removing my paper undershirt I threw them at him, making sure that four sheets intercepted his tomahawks, and felt the force of four blunt weapons smash against me. I fell backwards, my legs useless and my torso heaving. I looked up and saw that he had suffered cuts on his face and on various spots of his torso, but he was still moving. Slowly he came towards me.

"For master Eico," he yelled out as he dragged his body towards me. He wasn't going to give up unless he knew I was dead, but I couldn't let that happen. I had only one place left for paper, my undergarments.

With my right arm I forced myself to my knees and placed my hand over my right thigh. "Nothing left to protect yourself with you bastard," I said as I forced my undergarments off into its paper form and sent them flying towards him. In a glory of paper I saw him get cut all around his body, and a several sheets of paper slice directly through his torso. Like a gigantic building he fell to the side and hit the ground, sending tremors all around. I did it, he was dead.

Turning to Yomiko I gave her the 'thumbs up' gesture, saying that I did it. But I could tell she didn't care, she was horrified as she looked at me. I tried to make myself wonder what she was looking at in such a way, but I knew what it was, I knew that I was covered in terrible bruises all over, and bleeding. I knew that I was naked and scarred all over; I knew that's what she saw. I smiled and then, exhausted, I fell to the ground.

What a morning. It was all right though, she was safe for now and that's all that mattered. I said something, though I'm not sure what, and then I closed my eyes, succumbing to sleep. _A few hours, _I told myself, _and then you HAVE to get up. _I felt her soft hand against my neck, and then I felt a heavy covering fall over me.

Just a few hours…


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry its taken such a long time for me to post a new xhapter, but just the same, no one has reviewed. I want reviews people, and i promise, if you will review, then i will continue to post new chapters. Deal? (this is a short chapter, but I'll post another one to keep ya wanting more. Check out my hellsing fanfic too)

* * *

Chapter 6: Purgatory and Heaven 

I felt a soft touch against my forehead, Yomiko's touch, and then a soothing voice in my ear, though its details I knew not. I tried to open my eyes, and to move my body, but I couldn't even move an inch. I didn't understand, was I in a coma, or beaten into a vegetative state. Nonsense.

_I have to live _I thought as I felt her hand touch other places, damaged places that pulsed with pain each time it was touched. She was checking if my bones were broken perhaps? I'm not sure. I heard a soft groan escape my throat and immediately I heard her voice in a worried tone, though I still couldn't understand what she said. I felt her hand fall into my own, and I felt my grip tighten around hers'. Yes, this was probably a coma.

I sobbed, or at least I did on the inside. I wanted to call out to her, say _Yomiko, I'm here, I'm all right. _But I knew that wasn't true. I constantly felt her grip getting softer and softer, until I thought it was lost, and then there it was again. I felt a tear bleed through my eyelids.

_Yomiko _I tried to force to my lips, but heard nothing. _Yomiko _I continued to call out to her, but again I heard nothing. Occasionally there would be a mumble at the edge of my lips, but it quickly became nothing more than a weak groan. Prison.

I was trapped in my body. I could feel everything, my sores as they were pushed against and the soft touch of Yomiko's hand, but I couldn't force my body to do anything. I tried to force my body up and out of the bed, or wherever it lay, but nothing more than a slight movement came out in response. Hell.

Time passed by so painfully slow, sometimes Yomiko's grip would leave me and I thought that I was dead, but after a few moments of eternity passed her voice was there again, and her touch in my grasp. What a horrible state of consciousness. I tried to force myself to make any mental movement, but no luck. Purgatory.

Eventually my inner self gave up and I just floated, my mind adrift without a thought or idea. _This must be Purgatory, _I thought,_ I must be dead. _

I began to cry. At first just a soft sob and then it became an uncontrollable stream. I felt the tears falling at the sides of my face, and then I felt Yomiko's soft touch as she whispered something into my ear, but this time I felt something different. I felt my hand wrapped around her wrist as she wiped at my tear, and I heard what she said to me, she said that it was all right and everything would be fine. I heard myself respond, asking if she was sure, and I felt her hand touch my cheek. I felt her arms wrap around me, and mine around her, I felt something wet against my cheek, her soft kiss, and I felt her hair cover my face. I felt that I could open my eyes, but I didn't want to, because I felt something completely foreign to me. Nothing of the skin, not a pain or a push, no, I felt something within.

I felt…joy.


	8. Chapter 7

Alright, a second chapter in the same day! (i have 20 of them so far, just only 7 posted). I'm sorry about the romance thing moving so fast so much...when i first started to write this i had an outer influence thatjust wanted all of my characters (for all of my stories) to just have romance. Of course, there is also that i have a bit of an anime crush onYomiko >. . Read and review please

* * *

Chapter 7: Denial with a Reason 

Her body felt so perfect in my arms, so warm, so pleasant. I admit right now that I had never been so close to a woman, where I could hold her willingly and nothing bad would come of it. It was so wonderful to be this close to her, though I was uncertain if she felt the same way I did. More than likely she was just relieved that I was all right, but I didn't care. I drew her closer to me, feeling the fabric of her business vest, and the soft breasts that lay beneath it, push against my bare chest. I kissed her on the cheek and then I simply held her, for a long time I clung to her as if this were the last embrace I would ever get from her, but she didn't seem to mind, she was happy. I felt something wet on my shoulder, her tears.

"What's wrong Yomiko?" I asked as I pulled her in front of me, her face directly before mine. She stared down momentarily and then looked into my eyes, her beautiful blue gems seeming to be more perfect now then ever before. I smiled and then without her permission I kissed her, feeling the intoxicating press of her lips against my own. Again I admit that I have never kissed a woman, it was perfect. Pulling away I saw that she was blushing.

She shook her head and rested it on my shoulder. "Tetsu…I'm so glad…I didn't think that you were ever….that you weren't-"

I ran my finger through her hair and placed my hand atop her head. "It's all right Yomiko. I'm here now, aren't I?" I kissed her head, "Its all right now." I felt her grow heavy against me. She must have been worn out from watching over me. I laid back and watched her sleep in my arms. "Yomiko…"

As she slept in my arms I realized that I had full control of all of my limbs, meaning I couldn't have been in a coma for too long. My legs were fully functional and of coarse my arms were, and I knew I could sit and turn my head; I was fine. I took another sniff of her soft black hair and kissed her cheek. I felt her begin to rouse, and eventually she looked up at me, her glasses still glued to her face. She smiled and then sat up.

Sitting up and by her side I asked, "So how long have I been out?"

"13 days…I was really scared. I thought that you weren't ever going to wake up," she said. Immediately I wrapped my arm around her, but this time she seemed reluctant. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I was afraid what her response would be. I pulled my arm off of her and placed both of my hands in my laps.

Turning to her I asked, "So what's happened since I've been out? Have you been attacked?"

"Once…by two people."

Shocked I asked, "What happened?"

"I was outside of the hospital, going to go get something to eat, when two twin women attacked me. They both had the same weapon, two small blades that curved, and shurikins all over their bodies, kinda like what Eico had. Well, they both came at me, but I easily trapped them in paper bindings, and then took away all of their blades so they couldn't kill themselves. I put them in paper cages too.

"I know it sounds easy, but it wasn't anything like the guy you fought. That guy was really strong and I would have had a hard time with him." She turned to me, "But that's about it. I'm glad you're up and all right now. We can leave here now and find a place where the 'blade tribe' cant find us."

"Yeah," I replied, sad that I couldn't protect her when she needed it, but glad she was all right. "Well, let me fold some clothes on and then we'll get out of here."

"You know," she said, "I don't need your protection as much as you think I do."

I was stunned, though I knew it was true. "I know, but I _want _to protect you, its not that I feel that I have to."

"Still…" she said, looking down, "I don't want to see you hurt like this again, you understand Tetsu?"

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her brow, "Don't worry Yomiko, I'll try not to. Next time you and I will both fight. Together." I drew her closer to me, but she seemed to shrink away by this. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Tetsu," she said as she took my arms off of her and stood up. "But…I cant. Its just…I…" she ran out.

_What is happening? I thought that we were…but that's foolish of me, to assume. _I stood up and looked around for some paper. I saw a small stack of periodicals and took a few sheets of newspaper. Using a familiar technique I folded my usual outfit, and walked out the door.

I walked through the corridors of the hospital, asking various people if they had seen Yomiko (or in other words, a well endowed women with long black hair and a white coat that wears glasses) and each of them pointing me in various directions. Eventually, I found her on a balcony of the fourth floor, staring over the edge.

I walked out and stepped next to her and looked to her. She was crying, though she tried to conceal. She muttered some name and then turned to me, "I'm sorry Tetsu…"

I tried as best as I could to look as if it wasn't a big deal, but I know I had a sad face. "Yomiko…"

For a long time we simply stood there, staring at each other, the busy streets of Tokyo roaring below. Finally, she began to talk.

Sorrowfully she said, "its just that…there was somebody very close to me that died…right in front of me. I lo…he was special to me. I don't…and if you died…I would…" The tears filled her eyes and mumbled her speech.

"So your afraid that if you and I were…that I might die and…you'd have to go through the pain?" I asked. Unable to speak through her tears she shook her head. "But I've been through worse than this!" I said, pulling up my shirt. I pointed at a large circular scar located in the middle of my torso, "You see this? I was impaled by a spear, and I survived. I've been cut and torn and battered and beaten, and I've survived all of it. I've survived a falling building!

"I was careless in that last fight, I underestimated him. These tribe people are very skilled, but they can't kill me. If Eico was there master than the rest should be nothing. You don't have to worry about me dying, because having something worth living for is-" I stopped. Was she really worth living for? I thought on it…yes, she was worth living for.

"Yomiko…I really care about you. You mean a lot to me…" she turned to me, surprised. "Yomiko…"

"Tetsu…we hardly know each other…"

"I know, but its true. I care a lot about you," I said, forcing her into my arms. "I will protect you…I _want _to protect you." I kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes. She was crying, her blue eyes shaking. She drew in close and rested her head on my shoulder. I didn't want to let her go, I never wanted to let her go.

I sniffed her hair and looked down to the streets. There was a throwing knife in the railing of the balcony, the word 'cataclysmic' inscribed in it in Japanese writing.


End file.
